Tears of Pearls
by Mandie Yuy
Summary: My first songfic. e.e; R&R, please? 1x2


Authors notes: I do not own The Gundam boys, sadly. - Sigh. - And I'm working on Warped.. though I know there are probably only a few who care. ;) Sammy, MST my story and I'll come after you. Also, I used "Tears of Pearls" by Savage Garden in this song-fic.  
  
It's my first.. Be kind. ;-;  
  
"And we stare each other down  
  
like victims in the grind"  
  
Heero and Duo sat in the hangers, staring at each other with hot gazes. They weren't lusty ones, but it was obvious Duo was angry with his Japanese lover, considering the fact he hadn't spoken to the boy in about a week or so. Today though, since he didn't want to terrorize himself as well, he decided he would talk to Heero.  
  
"Probing all the weakness and  
  
hurt still left behind and we cry  
  
The tears of pearls  
  
We do it. Oh we do it."  
  
"Heero?" Duo called softly as he walked towards the working Japanese Pilot.  
  
"Un..?" was Duo's only reply.  
  
Duo knelt down next to Heero and capture his chin, causing the boy to turn and look into his violet eyes. "Why won't you tell me what you were doing on Friday?"  
  
Heero stared, almost hyponotized, into the Violet hues staring deep into his Prussian Blue ones. "I told you where I was. I was out with Quatre and Trowa."  
  
Duo gave a little sigh. "They said you weren't."  
  
"I went there looking for them and they weren't there so I waited."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Heero."  
  
"I'm not lying, Duo." Heero stated before forcing himself away from Duo's grip.  
  
Duo couldn't hold back his anger any longer. He gave Heero a good hard slap across the face and grabbed him in a bruising grip, twirling him around forcefully to make him look at him. "Damn it, Heero! You know what happened last time you tried to go out and wait for those two! they never came and what happened?! Huh?! You were raped! No. You probably went willingly, you little slut."  
  
Heero stared at his lover, blood tricking down his chin since Duo had smacked him so hard it had caused some of his the corner of his mouth to tear slightly. he saw some of the emtions mixing in Duo's eyes. Anger, fear, greif-- Fear..? Duo was afraid..? "Believe what you want." Heero growled and turned away from his lover before he could see the tears clouding the Prussian Blue eyes.  
  
"Is love really the tragedy the way you  
  
might describe?"  
  
Heero hugged himself as he sat in Wing Gundam sobbing. He was so confused. Why was his lover angry with him for something he hadn't done? He hated love. He hated life. He hated everything..  
  
"Or would a thousand lovers  
  
still leave you cold inside?  
  
Make you cry...  
  
These tears of pearls"  
  
Heero remembered something Duo had told him one night after they were in the aftermath of their love making. Duo had always spoke to him freely after intercourse.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Flash back: ( - Cheap 70's swirl effect. - )  
  
"You won't ever leave me, right.. Heero?" Duo asked, his voice breaking up slightly.  
  
"No. Why would I, Duo? Aishiteru.."  
  
Duo hugged his lover closer from behind tightly and sighed. "I want to trust you, but so many people.. lovers.. left me. They used me and I don't want to lose you like I lost all of them.."  
  
Heero turned around to face his lover and silenced him with a kiss to the lips. "I'll always be here, Duo.. Always.."  
  
"Arigato, Heero.." Duo whispered as tears started running down his cheeks.  
  
Heero smiled and kissed the tears away. "Don't thank me.. I know you'd do the same for me.."  
  
Duo smiled through the tears and nodded. "Yup!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
  
keep locked away from all the world"  
  
Duo decided he would go look for Heero. He knew he'd probably left a nasty bruise on his cheek and wanted to make sure he was ok. He decided, since he couldn't find Heero anywhere else, to look inside Wing Zero. The sight that flooded his eyes next was by far the last thing he'd expected to see.  
  
Heero was curled up like a little child, trembling with wracking sobs. This was the first time Duo had ever seen crying before.. and he was at a complete loss of words. The words that had been their before died in a muted and shocked silence as he watched the Japanese boy cry.  
  
Heero looked up, sensing somebody was there and found a dumbfounded Duo staring down at him. He was obviously at a loss of words since his mouth kept opening and closing over and over again, the words dying off before they reached Duo's throat. "What?"  
  
Duo stared long at the prussian eyes, seeing the hurt and anxiety in them. The confusion, the sense of betrayal. He'd been the cause for Duo's pearly tears. He'd made a boy he'd never seen once, even a the most hardest times cry. //Damn it, Duo! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Baka!//  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, finding that his lover still hadn't said anything.  
  
"I.. Heero.. are you ok..?"  
  
"I'm fine.. now what do you want..?" Heero whispered.  
  
"Your kisses are like pearls,  
  
so different and so rare  
  
But anger stole the jewels away  
  
and love has left you bare,  
  
Made you cry...  
  
These tears of pearls"  
  
Duo did the first thing he could think of. He leaned down and scooped his crying lover into his arms since words were obviously failing him. He kissed him on the lips, a caring kiss that poured all his emotions into it.  
  
Heero suddenly felt at home, at peace once more and nearly melted into Duo's kiss. Heero pushed away though, and shook his head. Love was destroying him and loving this American was bad for his emotions.  
  
Duo blinked slightly surprised and stared long at Heero. "What's wrong?"  
  
Heero took a deep breath. "Duo.. I can't do this anymore. My love for you is making all these weird feelings boil up inside me.. Like when you struck me today.. It hurt much worse, your words, your tone.. it hurt much worse than anything I've ever experienced before.. And I--"  
  
Heero's words were cut off as a beeping sound from his laptop announced a new mission was under way. Heero flipped it open and watched as Sally's face appeared on the once blank screen.  
  
"Heero. You've got a new mission. A new type of Gundam has been spotted and we're nto really sure how strong it is. We need you to take care of it.. and bring Duo with you."  
  
"Ryoukai Numui.." Heero mummbled to no one in particular before slamming the laptop shut and turning his gaze onto Duo. "Well, you heard her.. let's get going.."  
  
"Well I could be the tired joker  
  
pour my heart to get you in  
  
Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win  
  
Maybe cry...  
  
These tears of pearls"  
  
Duo nodded. "Aishiteru, Heero.." Duo mumbled as he got into his gundam and started up the engines.  
  
Duo would do anything to see Heero smile like he usually did when the two were together a long time ago. A smile reserved for only him. He'd do anything, even throw his life away.  
  
As the two Gundams landed, Duo and Heero both looked around in confusion at the field soiled in blood, covered by mangaled and burnt bodies and mobile dolls.  
  
"What the hell happened here..?" Duo mummbled quietly when suddenly his screen flashed and Heero's face appeared, panick strickened.  
  
"DUO! BEHIND YOU!!" Heero screamed, just as he felt something slam into his Gundam.  
  
"All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
  
keep locked away from all the world"  
  
Heero didn't know what to do as he stared at the HUGE Gundam slamming into his lovers smaller one. So many emotions were running through his mind. The biggest one was fear, though. He had never been this scared in all his life.. and fear brought people to either run or fight back.. and Heero sure as hell wasn't running..  
  
"We twist and turn where angels burn  
  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
  
Once forgotten, twice removed  
  
Love will be the death...  
  
The death of you"  
  
Heero pushed his Gundam forward, causing it to slam into the attacking enemy and throw it off balance.  
  
The enemy Gundam budged only slightly though before it turned it's attention onto Heero and a rather pretty girl flashed on the screen.  
  
"Hello, Heero Yuy. You've come to play, hmm?" came the silky, almost purring voice from the girl on his screen.  
  
Heero scowled towards the screen before pushing his Gundam forward once again, causing the other Gundam to once again stumble.  
  
[ 1 ] "HEERO! STOP IT!" Duo cried. After watching the battle that had just taken place before his very eyes Duo felt completely helpless. His mind screamed for him to do something, but his body refused him to move from the position he was in now.  
  
Heero's Gundam was almost in shreds while the female pilots didn't even have a scratch on it. Heero couldn't put up with anymore battling or else his Gundam would be in complete ruins. The only thought on his mind was to protect Duo, so he did the next thing that came to his mind.  
  
Duo watched in terror as Heero managed to wrap his Gundam around the females and hold her there. Heero's picture flashed on his screen and his lips parted only to allow a few words to escape.  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo.. motto soba ni itai.. I'll miss you.."  
  
"NOO!" Duo cried as he watched Heero's Gundam glow a blinding white and explode, taking his life, the girls life, and both their Gundams.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
  
keep locked away from all the world"  
  
It had been three years since Heero had killed himself to protect Duo. Duo sat on a bench, staring aimlessly at the ground. He'd searched for the nights when he and Heero had laughed and brought so much pleasure to each other. They were gone forever though, now. Duo wished he was dead. From the second he finally realized Heero was dead he'd wanted to die. The only thing that had stopped him from pressing the self destruct button was the thought of wasting Heero's sacrafice..  
  
END!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
[ 1 ] I didn't want to write a battle scene. xD I'm lazy, huh? R and R, please! n.n 


End file.
